Comment importer de l'alcool athosien
by Roy-mane
Summary: Après l'interdiction de boire de l'alcool athosien, SGA-1 met tout en œuvre pour s'en procurer.


Voici la suite de "les effets de l'alcool athosien sur les atlantes" J'espère que cela vous plaira.

* * *

><p>- Bon bah c'est mort.<p>

- Qui est mort ?

- Personne Ronon, c'est une expression.

- Murmph

- Vous nous avez dis que Caldwell aimait boire.

- Exact.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- La faute de McKay.

- Ma faute ? Comment ça ma faute ?

- Hum … Il n'a pas du tout aimé quand vous lui avez fais du pied, vous avez traumatisé Kavanaught, vous …

- C'est pas une grosse perte.

- Certes. Et enfin Todd bah … Jennifer a dû lui donner un tranquillisant.

- Il est devenu fou ?

- Ah non, ça faisait trois jours qu'il était mort de rire.

- …

- McKaaaaaaay.

- Oui bon, c'est une petit peu de ma faute !

- Une petit peu ?

- Grumph.

- N'empêche vas falloir trouver une solution.

- Ouep.

- Bon, demain le major Lorne et son équipe vont dans le village athosien.

- Ouai mais vous connaissez Lorne, il acceptera jamais de collaborer.

- Pourquoi dites vous ça McKay ?

- C'est un gentil ptit soldat, il ne désobéira pas aux ordres.

Ils soupirèrent tous. Le scientifique avait raison.

- Ce serait tellement plus simple si on pouvait tuer Elisabeth …

- McKay !

- Quoi ? C'est juste une phrase en l'air. Je dis juste ça parce qu'en attendant qu'ils l'a remplacent, ce serait vous colonel qui seriez au pouvoir.

- …

- J'peux la tuer moi.

- Ronon …

- …

- Teyla, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas avec eux demain sous prétexte d'une petite visite ?

- Je pourrais. Vous savez le plus dur n'est pas de mettre de l'alcool dans le vaisseau, c'est que, rentré à Atlantis, le chef d'équipe doit vérifier alors …

- Toujours le problème de Lorne.

- Ouep.

- Bah on le tue.

- Non Ronon.

- Faudrait trouver un truc pour le distraire. Un truc tellement hallucinant qu'il ne ferait même plus attention à ce qui l'entoure.

L'idée était bonne et ils le savaient tous. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver cette fameuse distraction. Soudain, le runner, l'athosienne et l'homme aux cheveux dans le vent fixèrent le dernier membre du groupe. Celui-ci ne remarquait rien, plongé dans ses pensées, à la recherche d'une idée lumineuse.

- Rodneyyyyyyyy.

- Quoi ?

Il vît enfin les yeux avides posés sur lui.

- Non !

- Vous savez même pas ce qu'on va vous demander.

- Qu'importe ! Vu vos têtes c'est forcement mauvais pour moi.

- Rodney, c'est pour la bonne cause.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas colonel.

- Allez …

Il soupira.

- Dites toujours …

Une heure plus tard :

- C'est hors de question !

- On sait que vous pouvez le faire.

- C'est non, non et non !

- On verra.

Encore une heure plus tard :

Bien que méfiante, Elisabeth avait acceptée que Teyla accompagne l'équipe du major. Même si il y avait peu de chances que la sage Teyla tente quoique ce soit, elle avait toujours son fidèle toutou, euh major pour défendre ses décrets.

Teyla alla donc vers son peuple et pendant que les hommes s'occupaient de faire ce pourquoi ils étaient venus, elle négocia six bouteilles d'alcools avec un ami.

Quelques accidents et vingt minutes plus tard, elle planqua soigneusement les bouteilles et attendit les autres d'un air innocent. Ils partirent vers Atlantis. C'est là-bas que tout se jouerait.

Atalntis :

Le colonel Sheppard et McKay étaient dans la salle d'embarquement et attendaient le jumper.

- Grumph.

- Ne râlez pas.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ?

- D'habitude ça ne vous gène pas.

Le militaire souriait narquoisement. Le scientifique était sur le point de le frapper quand le jumper arriva. Tout les hommes de Lorne s'en allèrent.

- Que faites vous là mon colonel ?

- Et bien on attendait Teyla, d'ailleurs je dois lui parler.

Il partit rapidement vers Teyla à l'intérieur du jumper. Le major Evan allait se retourner et protester quand il fut aborder par McKay.

- Major.

- Mckay ?

Ils étaient là à se fixer, tandis que Rodney maudissait son équipe dans toutes les langues possibles.

- Dites moi vous avez des conquêtes en ce moment ?

- Pardon ? Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde !

- Hum peut-être … Mais c'était pour savoir si, un jour, vous passeriez dans mon labo.

- Pour..pourquoi faire ?

Le major commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale de McKay, tandis que Teyla sortait les deux bouteilles qu'elle avait emmené et les passait au colonel.

- Il y a pas mal de choses que je pourrais vous montrez. Particulièrement un objet. Il est long, épais et de forme cylindrique.

La mâchoire du pauvre militaire se décrocha et il devînt rouge vermeille. Derrière eux, le satédien venait d'arriver et prenait discrètement les bouteilles. Il allait partir tout aussi silencieusement quand ils remarquèrent avec effroi que le major secouait la tête et menaçait de se retourner. La scène se figea. Alors qu'ils s'imaginaient déjà écharper par Elisabeth, McKay leur sauva la mise. Brusquement il prit le visage du jeune peintre entre ces mains et l'embrassa sensuellement. Les autres le regardaient éberlués. Le colonel déglutit et sentit son ventre se réchauffer. Maudit McKay.

Le runner partit le plus rapidement possible et une fois cela fait, Rodney cessa son baisé.

- Et bien, si jamais vous changez d'avis …

Le scientifique sortit de la salle.

Dans les quartiers du colonel :

- Ouf, on les a.

- C'était moins une.

- …

- Grumph.

John n'osait pas regardait le génie. Faisant semblant de rien remarqué, les autres ouvrirent le sacs contenant les bouteilles.

- Pourquoi y en a que deux ? On devait en avoir six !

- Teyla …

- Euh …

Flash-back :

Elle venait d'acheter les bouteilles à Malkin, un de ses amis. Elle regarda à gauche et à droite, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucuns militaires dans le coin. Avec la grâce d'un félin, elle se déplaçait entre les maisons,veillant à ne pas ce faire voir. Elle se faufilait, agile, et commençait même à se prendre pour ce fameux James Bond qu'elle avait vu dans les films terriens. Elle souriait presque quand une racine vicieuse la fit se vautrer par terre. Un bruit de verre briser lui fit relever la tête.

- Oups …

Elle regarda dans le sac. Deux des bouteilles s'étaient brisés, rendant odorant le sac.

- Merde, ils vont tout découvrir.

- Teyla ?

Un enfant la regardait.

- Oh bonjour Zurick.

- Bonjour. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Ce serait très gentil.

Avec un drôle de sourire, l'enfant échangea son sac avec la guerrière.

- Merci, tu m'aide beaucoup et …

- Mouhahaha.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, l'enfant lui avait subtilisé une des bouteilles et courrait hilare, fier de son méfait.

Elle était là, la bouche grande ouverte, avec une phrase qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête : «mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?». Elle sentait que l'énervement commençait à la gagner et elle respira un bon coup. Bien, elle devait terminer cette mission. Elle reprit son chemin, sans se prendre pour un espion cette fois. Elle passa devant une maison quand elle entendit une dispute.

- Tu es fière de toi j'espère ? Ton père revient bientôt et on aura jamais le temps d'en acheter une autre. Lui qui est si fier d'avoir réussit à marchander aussi bien le tavas. Comment va ton célébrer ça hein ?

Teyla n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de voir la scène à travers une fenêtre. Elle regardait la jeune fille en train de se faire réprimander, retenant difficilement ses larmes de honte. Arf, une de plus ou de moins.

- Rena, ne l'a disputer pas comme cela, la pauvre n'a pas fait express. Tenez, prenez une des ces bouteilles je vous en prie. Je doute que votre époux souhaiterait vous voir fâchées toutes les deux en ce jour heureux.

- Ah tu es si bonne Teyla, et tu as raison.

Elles se sourirent toutes, dans ce moment beau et niais. Par la suite elle se dirigea vers le vaisseau.

Fin du flash-back

- Euh, elles ont du se casser pendant le transport. Le major Lorne conduit comme un genoux.

- Hein ?

- Je crois que vous vouliez dire comme un pied Teyla.

- Urmph.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On se partage deux bouteilles à quatre ?

- Ça peut le faire …

- Urmph !

- Ne soyez pas rabat-joie Ronon.

« SGA-1 est demandée dans la salle de contrôle »

- Vous croyez qu'ils savent tout ?

- Non je ne pense pas.

- Arf.

- Ne paniquez pas comme ça Rodney, sinon on est sur d'être découvert.

- Facile à dire.

Ils sortirent tous des quartiers du colonel, sans remarquer un homme dissimulé derrière un mur, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Quatre heures plus tard.

La journée était enfin finis. Ils avaient dû aller chercher SGA-7, pris en otage par les geniis, dont Kolya.

- Je soutiens que vous auriez dû draguer Kolya ! Ça aurait fais une superbe diversion.

- Non mais vous êtes malade ? Il m'a charcuté le bras, a failli me faire passer par-dessus un balcon, m'a giflé … J'ai pas envie de mourir moi !

- En plus il a dit qu'il aurait préféré vous avoir le jour où il m'a torturé avec Todd …

- Quoi ?

- Colonel …

- Quoi Teyla ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de chose à dire à Rodney.

- Mouai …

- Je vais vomir …

- Mais non Rodney, prenez une grande inspiration.

- Urmph.

- En attendant, j'ai adoré quand Elisabeth a demandé à Lorne ce qu'il avait et s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre vu comment il était rouge.

- J'avoue que cette scène était comique.

- Ouai, j'ai bien aimé.

- Vous parlez Ronon ?

- Ahah.

- Quatre mots, c'est un bon début. Un pas vers l'évolution.

- McKay …

- Quoi ?

- Allons partager l'alcool.

Cette idée leur redonna à tous le sourire. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du colonel. Quelques minutes plus tard, un hurlement de rage retentit dans toute la cité. Ronon avait de la voix.

Dans une autre chambre.

Zelenka souriait de toutes ces dents, contemplant les deux bouteilles en sa possession.

- hndzhfp, jfazefjpz yejks kzkihfsiqu iozfh, Mouhahaha.*

* * *

><p>* Je ne parle pas Tchèque, donc c'est n'importe quoi. Mais vous pouvez traduire ceci par : «Je suis un génie, quelle bande d'abrutis mouhahaha.»<p>

En attendant, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire et prie pour que vous ayez eut autant de plaisir à le lire. Une petite review ?


End file.
